The Start of a New Year
by Akai-Pixy
Summary: Gambit thinks about his place in the X-Men as the New Year approches. Post Antartica. Angsty with character bashing. M/M
1. Chapter 1

Dear X-Men fans

We all know they're not mine

Please read on and review…

**Chapter 1**

_Antarctica was a cold place_, Gambit mused as he looked out the window of the boathouse. Snow had been falling for the past few days now, and he was trapped inside. _But dis is definitely worse_. He sighed once more as he turned to the fire he'd managed to make, in spite of the snow falling down the chimney. It was his first winter back from exile, but somehow he didn't feel quite welcomed.

Wrapping himself the bed sheets tighter around himself, he picked up his forgotten book. He was grateful that Hank was still talking to him as though nothing had happened. _No, not like notin happened. He's actually worried about me, what I went through._ Gambit shook his head and tried to concentrate on his reading.

He was trapped inside. He'd been trapped in the boathouse since the storm that previous night, and he thought it might have had something to do with Storm. She'd been rather upset lately, and Gambit figured it must have had something to do about him. At least the snow that had settled around the windows stopped the cold air from drifting in.

Suddenly, ice started to rush in from the chimney, killing the fire. "Hey, Thief!" It was Bobby's voice, Rogue's new boyfriend. "I thought you might like some water. Oops, did it freeze on you?" Bobby's laugh was finally covered through the thickness of the ice.

Gambit looked outside once more, not mustering the strength to care. Night was settling in and he was trapped to freeze away. He sighed. At least he was still good for something, even if it was at his expense.

His head nodded, sleep getting the best of him. He knew he had to keep warm, had to give Hank back his book, but he was so tired…

He heard something crack in the distance. Wood. Cold air was rushing in. Gambit moaned as someone picked him up in his blankets and took him outside. _Guess dis is de end_, he thought as the cold bit him to the bone. He could hear someone talking, but it was so far away, so soft to his ears. He drifted back to sleep.

He felt warm, warmer than he'd felt in a long time. The air was warm, the sheets were warm and the bed was warm. _Wait, bed?_ Gambit rose with a start. Looking around, he realised he wasn't in the boathouse anymore. In fact, he was in Logan's room. "Shit. Dat homme will kill me when he finds out. How'd I get here anyway?"

Getting out of bed, he put on his boots and coat which had be placed by a chair. He was worried. He knew Logan would be back soon to celebrate the New Year and didn't want to be caught in his room.

Looking out the window, Gambit decided against going back to the boathouse. At least, not so soon. He opted instead to go see Hank, maybe ask if they could eat together. He hadn't eaten a warm meal in weeks, the stove having broken down.

Passing in front of the meeting room, he stopped as he heard voices arguing. The snicks' made him realise Logan was already back. _Too late_, Gambit thought dropping his head. As he turned around, Logan's yell stopped him.

"What, you didn't think I'd like to know he was back, Cyke? And you stuff him in my boathouse? You got any idea how freezing it is in there? There's no insulation in that place yet!"

"I don't see what you're making such a big deal about, Logan?" Bobby's voice sounded bored.

"Shut-up Bobby." It was a growl, a fierce growl. "I'll deal with you later."

There was a pause. Gambit knew no one in their right mind should stay around when Logan was becoming feral. Curiosity kept him where he was. _Why would dat homme care? Wait, dat was his boathouse? Shit, now he's really going to kill poor Remy._

Logan's voice cut through his musings, much calmer. "I brought him back to the mansion, he's in my room. No one goes in without permission, got that? Kid needs warmth and sleep. Anyone got a problem with that?" Logan growled again, the snick of his blades once again sounding.

Next was Scott's voice, and Gambit knew nothing good would come of it. "Don't you talk to me like that, Logan. Have you forgotten what that thief did?"

Logan growled. "We all got dark pasts, Cyke, and sometimes they come back to kick us. You really think the Professor would be proud of you right now? Treating one of our own like that?"

Gambit startled at the force the door was wrenched open. Before he could say something, Logan grabbed his arm and directed him back to the rooms. "You're supposed to be in bed, kid." His tone was gentler than Gambit could remember it being.


	2. Chapter 2

Dear X-Men fans

We all know they're not mine

Please read on and review…

**Chapter 2**

The whole day had been strange. After having been dragged back to Logan's room, he'd been ordered to go back to sleep while Logan sat on a chair, watching him. Though Gambit kept wondering what Logan wanted from him, he couldn't fight back the sleep the heat brought him. He'd missed these comforts for so long.

Now and then, a nock would sound at the door. Most times they would be sent away through a growl, other times it would be Hank or Storm and they'd be allowed in for a few minutes, bringing him a meal, or wanting to apologise about things. Gambit didn't really understand. Out of everyone at the mansion, they were the two who didn't need to apologise. Wolverine and the Professor didn't count. They hadn't been there.

"Alright kid, how bout you get a hot bath? I'll go get your stuff from my boathouse." Logan had barely talked all day after the fight that morning. His voice was still rough, like always, but calmer, lighter. Gambit nodded as he moved to the adjoining bathroom. Hearing Logan leave, he sighed. He was sure he'd heard pity in the voice.

He took advantage of the warm bath. Back in the boathouse there was a bath, but he needed to get the water by pail from the lake. He knew he could never take little comforts like this for granted. There was no way to know how long Logan would put up with him.

A knock came from the door. "Whenever you're done, kid. I need to take a shower."

Gambit hurried to clean and get out. Anything to be allowed to stay within the heat of the mansion. Putting his boxer back over his wet body, he walked out. "Der you go homme. It's all yours." He hurried to say, stepping out of the way.

Logan frowned and Gambit worried even more. He watched as Logan walked in the bathroom and tossed a towel back. "You could've dried yourself off first." There was a light tone to the voice that made Gambit relax a little.

Drying himself, Gambit got back into the bed. He heard the sound of a shower and fifteen minutes later, Logan came out. Gambit looked at him, hair dishevelled and chest still wet. Logan walked closer to the bed, clad in only boxers.

As he climbed into bed, Gambit resigned to his fate. "Alright, homme, how do you want it?"

Logan cocked an eyebrow as he got under the covers. "What, you offering to read me a bed time story? Tuck me in?"

They stared at one another for a few seconds before Logan shook his head and turned over, facing the wall. "Night, kid."

Gambit stayed crisp for a few more minutes until Logan's breathing evened out. Gambit didn't understand. He was sharing a bed and the other occupant wasn't asking for sex. _Tings are just gettin' weirder_, Gambit thought as he himself fell asleep.

A scream woke him up later. It took a moment for Gambit to register what was going on. More growls resounded along with other death-like screams. Logan was having a nightmare, a big one by the looks of things.

"Wake-up, homme. It's just a dream, wake-up." Gambit was getting worried. The nightmare seemed to be getting worst by the sounds Logan was making. He put his hands on Logan's arm to try and shake him awake. The moment his skin touched skin, Logan seemed to start relaxing. Gambit wasn't reassured, though. Shaking his arm lightly, Logan let out a small growl and rolled over Gambit, all stress gone.

Gambit let a tear escape his eye. He'd missed human comfort for so long. Even though he knew Logan didn't really mean it, it felt so comfortable. He felt safe and cherished. Rubbing his head lightly in the crease of Logan's neck, Gambit fell back asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Dear X-Men fans

We all know they're not mine

Please read on and review…

**Chapter 3**

Gambit woke up to a cold room. Not as cold as the boathouse, and nowhere near Antarctica, but cold none the less. Logan was gone. A pile of clothes he recognized as his were folded on the chair. As he picked them up, he realised they were warm, out of the dryer warm. He smiled. A note rested on top.

"_Off to Danger Room._

_Logan"_

Gambit's smile disappeared. The Danger Room. He hadn't been allowed to train with the others since he'd returned. He could understand that, after all you couldn't fight side-by-side with someone you didn't trust. Dressing, he left to get something to eat.

As he walked down the hall, he was relieved he couldn't hear anyone. Figuring they were all out training, he opened the kitchen door. As he was preparing some scrambled eggs the door opened.

"Well, look who's stealing our food." Bobby smirked as he walked in followed by Warren.

"It's our own personal whore. Has Logan gotten tired of you yet?" Warren laughed, preparing some coffee.

Gambit straightened up, finishing his eggs and getting ready to go. "What's wrong Thief? Finally lost your tongue?" Bobby shot.

Taking a mug of coffee, Gambit turned around with his plate and stopped. Warren and Bobby seemed to be nursing some bad looking wounds. "What are you looking at, Thief?" Bobby shot angrily.

"I believe Mr. LeBeau is wondering about your wounds, gentlemen." Hank's voice was playful as he walked in. "Do not worry yourself Remy; they've just had a session with our grand Wolverine. I take it he didn't go easy on you today?"

Hank grabbed Gambit's arm and stirred him to the table. "It's good to finally have you dining with us once more. I myself could not comprehend why you would prefer dining alone, but our fearless leader's wife seemed to believe you needed time before forgiving our actions." Hank continued as Warren and Bobby left.

Gambit frowned. He could feel the truth Hank was saying, but he could also feel the doubt, as though his friend wondered if he'd been told a lie all along.

The two began to eat in comforting silence. Soon, Storm joined them as well as Logan. Gambit began to relax, feeling like he was once more accepted by a few of what he thought as family.

"Gleetings friends!" Kurt snagged some of Logan's pieces of bacon before transporting to the other end of the room. "Tis good to see you all again."

Gambit smiled, seeing their bleu friend wearing a Santa's hat. Like Logan, he hadn't seen Kurt since he'd been back, though he'd call regularly. Gambit smiled as Kurt demanded to know everything that was going on.


	4. Chapter 4

Dear X-Men fans

We all know they're not mine

Please read on and review…

**Chapter 4**

The day had been going great. Gambit felt light on his feet, regaining some feeling in his heart. It was really starting to feel like the holidays. He'd passed some time with Storm and her plants, and even got to train with Wolverine and Nightcrawler.

As he made his way to the third floor to Logan's bedroom, he came across Bobby and Warren. He sighed. For some reason, they really had it out for him.

"Well look at this. Our team's personal whore's getting all prepared for Logan. You're pathetic." Warren lifted his nose.

"I have to say, Logan's got the right idea. Why go pick someone up, when you've go your own slut right there?" Bobby added, winking back at Warren.

Warren smirked. "You're right, Bobby. Hey, whore, when you're done how about you come to my room? I could use a tight hole."

As the two men walked past, Warren slapped Gambit's ass.

Gambit shivered. He felt dirty as he approached Logan's room. The day had been so good. He considered getting a new room, one on this floor since Logan was the only other occupant. After all, Hank and Storm seemed to still be friendly towards him, and Nightcrawler didn't seem to mind him.

Gambit shook his head as he picked-up the clothes Logan had brought back the night before. _What if de homme don't want me to go? I haven't exactly paid him tanks._ He bowed his head. "No, Remy needs to do dis. Remy needs to take his place back."

"What you going on about, Cajun?" Logan asked, walking through the doors.

Gambit got up too fast to make it seem normal, shaking his head. "Not much, homme. Remy just tinks he should move to a new room is all."

He was radiating fear. He knew that much and Logan's quirked eyebrow told him he knew too.

"You alright, kid? There's really no hurry." Logan walked closer, concern on his face. _No, it's pity. Dey all pity you Remy._

Gambit shook his head, making his way past Logan. "Everyt'in is fine homme, no worries. Gambit, he tanks you for de help, but he needs to settle back in. Can't sleep wit you forever, non?" It wasn't a total lie; after all he couldn't directly lie to Logan because of the man's senses.

His empathy told him Logan was a little put-out, somewhat upset by his statement. He figured it was because Logan had expected to sleep with him that night.

Taking a room at the other end of the hall, near the stairs, he closed the door. He was tired, lonely. He shook his head. _What if I ain't welcomed? It could just be pity._

There was a clock, he noticed, ticking silently on the wall. He watched it go for a moment, quickly losing himself in questions. _Maybe Bobby and Warren are right. Maybe Remy ain't good for much else anymore._

Screams made him look up. A few hours had already past. After another bout of shouting and growls, he understood why no one else slept on this floor. Logan was having one of his nightmares.

Gambit curled on the bed. _Remy can't go to him. Can't help him. What'll dat homme tink of Remy if he does? Can't. Just can't._ Tears began to trail down his face as he forced himself asleep. Finally, after a louder roar, everything stopped. The screams stopped, the growls stopped, everything. Gambit sighed and curled tighter.

He heard his door open, and his body crisped. He was scared of what would happen next. For the first time, he realised he was afraid of the X-Men.

"Hey, kid, you awake?" It was Logan's voice, and Gambit could feel hints of chaotic emotions. "Remy?"

"Yea, homme." His voice trembled. He knew Logan could smell the salty tears on his face.

The door closed and he could hear Logan getting closer. "Look, kid, I know you want to adjust right now, but I was wondering if I could sleep here tonight. Don't rightly know what you did last night, but I've never slept so good."

Remy nodded. _Of course, Logan's not here to check up on you, homme. He just needs a warm body, and Remy's it. De Team's whore._ "Sure, homme, whatever you want."

He felt Logan get inside, and was surprised when the man seemed to try and keep some distance. Things got quiet once more, and Gambit let his eyes close.


	5. Chapter 5

Dear X-Men fans

We all know they're not mine

Please read on and review…

**Chapter 5**

As he woke up, Gambit realised his head laid on Logan's chest and he felt good, really good. He wondered why he'd never felt like that with anyone else. Sure, he'd had lovers before… _Non, Logan's no lover of Remy's. Remy's just a temporary ting till dis homme finds someone clean._ Regardless, Gambit rubbed his face on Logan's chest and tried to inch closer.

He felt a hand grab hold of his hair, but unlike the tight pull he thought he'd feel the hand brushed lightly, almost like petting a pet. Gambit smiled in self contempt at the thought. For a moment, Logan wrapped his arms tighter around Gambit, bringing him closer and taking a whiff of his scent. Slowly, Logan let him go, seeming to just start to wake.

"Hey there kid." Logan smiled, a little sleepily. He hadn't completely let go yet, though. Remy felt his heart fall, but it Logan kept smiling. "Sorry about last night kid. Look, I won't come knocking again, alright? I just…" He looked away a moment. "I've dealt with the nightmares, I'll just keep dealing."

Logan let go, slowly pushing Gambit away as he sat. Gambit let him and closed his eyes. He wondered. Logan, or Wolverine, had killed a lot of people in his past, and still today he could go feral. Gambit shook his head. "It's alright, homme." _Logan don't do pity much. He don't use people._ "Gambit… He … He don't mind." He was unable to look at Logan still sitting on the bed.

Looking up, Gambit got hold of his confidence and kissed him. Logan pushed him back a little, but kept holding him. "Gambit, you don't have to do this." His voice sounded rough.

Gambit shook his head. "Non, Gambit… Gambit's fine wit dis, honest." His voice shook, and he knew what the problem was. Bowing his head, he inched closer. "Gambit… He scared of a lot a tings, homme, but he forgets to get scared when you're here." He lifted his head and kissed Logan before being held back once more.

"If you're sure, Rems, I'll take everything ya've got ta offer." A smile crept up Logan's face and Remy felt his tension die.

Gambit kissed him again, and Logan slowly pushed him down on his back, crawling on top. He wanted to feel close to someone so badly. He wrapped a hand around Logan's back as the other ruffled through his hair.

He could feel Logan's hands all over him. Sometimes a hand would reach up and play with his chest, sometimes it would creep down and rub his inner thighs. Gambit thrust upwards.

Logan lowered himself even closer, pinning him down. The kiss broke as Logan began to kiss his neck, moving down his shoulder, his chest, and playing with his nipples. Gambit groaned. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been intimate and felt good about it. Logan continued his way down, his hands rubbing Gambit's inner thighs.

The intercom rang.

Logan growled but kept going. He slowly kissed his way up Gambit's thighs. His hand rubbed lightly Gambit's covered shaft.

The intercom rang again. Logan growled and ripped it out of the wall.

His hands were back at Gambit's waist, slowly pulling down the boxers as his mouth kissed every inch of flesh uncovered. Gambit closed his eyes. He could feel Logan's breath on his penis, the small licks seemed intensified. He couldn't help it, he thrust.

Logan pushed away and growled in rage.

Gambit opened his eyes, afraid. Afraid he'd just broken a rule, afraid Logan had come to his senses, afraid of being pushed away, he was just afraid.

Logan came back and kissed his fiercely before grabbing some clothes Gambit hadn't seen the night before. "Jean and Scott seem a little too adamant about getting an X-Men reunion. Sorry about that, darlin." His voice was rough but soft. "Don't worry, I'll make it up to you." He smiled.

Gambit nodded and kissed him lightly again before heading for the shower. He couldn't believe how much his emotions were going up and down. "Hey, Rems, there's one more thing." Gambit turned around. "Jub's should be coming down sometime this morning."

Gambit nodded and closed the door. Everyone knew Jubilee was very close to Logan and tended to get jealous. When he'd made it back to the mansion, he caught her crying by a makeshift grave some of the X-kids had hand made for him, but Scott had seemed adamant that she get back to her team. _Come to tink of it, she don't seem to care what Remy did, but dis is Logan. She can't want a dirty tief near him._


	6. Chapter 6

Dear X-Men fans

We all know they're not mine

Please read on and review…

**Chapter 6**

As Gambit made his way down the stairs, he could hear a lot of commotion, happy commotion. Moving towards the game's room to say hi, he couldn't help but feel nervous.

When he entered the room, everyone stopped talking and stared back. He noted Bobby and Warren with disgusted looks and Scott had a hard face while Forge and Bishop frowned at him.

"Bonjour." He stated simply, getting ready to walk out. A screech stopped him cold as a ball of energy threw herself at him. He smiled down. "Missed me, petite?"

Jubilee looked up at him, her grin splitting her face. "That obvious?" She hugged him one more time before pulling him to the couch she had been occupying with Wolverine. She sat in the middle.

On a chair that had been moved to face the couch, Kitty and Piotr waved. "It is good to see you again, friend." Colossus nodded.

"Good morning, friend. Morph here was just telling us about his amazing adventure throughout Europe." Kurt pointed to a Gambit who was waving a little too enthusiastically.

Gambit managed to smile. "Please, homme, you're going to ruin my rep dere." He joked, still feeling out of place.

Bobby and Warren were sitting on the carpet, close to him. He heard Bobby mumble, and by Logan's small growl, he figured it wasn't appropriate.

Morph cleared his throat. "You know, I couldn't find any bathrooms up on the Eiffel Tower, but I really had to go. So I decide get as close to the end as I could and let loose. So then I see these police officers making their way to me while everyone's screaming, so I decide to hide myself in this little shop up there and change into donkey. It was hilarious; no one knew what to do..."

Gambit felt himself begin to relax as Morph kept going on about his grand escape from the zoo and so on. He looked over to Logan. Jubilee had herself wrapped around him, and he was looking at her with such tenderness. He felt the pit of his stomach plummet. Jubilee had grown into a woman now, and legally there wasn't any reason why they couldn't be together. As he wondered how much longer he would have the chance to be with Logan, to be with someone who wouldn't hurt him, Logan raised his head and smiled, eyes locking for a brief moment before turning back to Morph.

He didn't know how long he'd been there, listening to everyone catch up, when Jubilee decided to stand up, grabbing his arm to pull him along. "Hey, Remy, before I forget… I know this is stupid, but you know that jewellery chest I have that comes with a lock? Well, I kinda forgot the key inside before closing it when I was packing. Could you help me out?" She was beaming at him.

Gambit smiled back. "Sure, chère, no problem. Dis is child's play for ol' Remy."

"Make sure you count your jewellery after, Jubs." Rogue told her from her seat on the floor. She was snuggling Bobby as they left. "Never trust a thief."

The two made their way up the stairs to the second floor where Jubilee still had a room. She motioned for him to walk in first, and when she followed him in, she closed the door behind them. Gambit turned, eyebrow quirked to hide his apprehension. Jubilee crossed her arms.

"Logan told me not to scare you too much, but I want to know your intentions." She began.

Gambit suppressed the urge to smile sadly. "No worries, chère. Remy, he not get between de two of you. If you here on visit, den Remy'll give you space. I won't fight you for him, chère. Remy, he not good enough for Logan, he knows dat. Remy, he stays as long as Logan'll have him."

He was surprised when Jubilee lost her smile, tears sprigging to her face as started to hug him. "No, no, no. You can't say that Remy. The two of you are like my big brothers. I gave my shovel talk to Logan this morning; you can't take this too seriously." She sniffed then, and Gambit held her tighter. "You should have heard what he said about you. I just wanted to make sure you were on the same page. Logan's the settling kind of guy, you know." She finished, giving him a cold stare. Gambit nodded and Jubilee hugged him again.

"Come on, petite, it's lunch time and Remy's famished."

The two made their way to the kitchen where everyone else started to settle for a Jean-cooked meal. When he sat down, Jean began to pass the bowls of soup. "Oh, I'm sorry Remy. I must have miscalculated. I'm one portion short, but you don't mind, do you?"

Gambit nodded. He'd already expected as much. As he started to stand, he heard Logan growl. "Soup ain't a really meal, darling. I'm getting some steak. Anyone else in the mood for The Grill? Gumbo?"

"I am terribly sorry Jean, but I myself am like Logan. I need something higher in protein to sustain myself. Piotr, Morph, the two of you have just come in from a long flight, correct me if I'm wrong, but wouldn't you rather a little more meat?"

Piotr and Morph smiled apologetic as they stood, Jubilee already at the door. "Hey, don't tell me I'm going to be the only girl going?"

"Don't worry, I'll keep you company." Kitty jumped at the chance as Morph took the appearance of some blond haired woman.

"Ack, sorry friends, but this seems to be quite amusing." Kurt piped up as Storm stood to follow.

Gambit smiled. He'd expected as much from Jubilee, but the sight of so many of his family joining… He shook his head. _Maybe you do still have a place here, Remy._

* * *

*Morph comes from the 1992 animated TV show


	7. Chapter 7

Dear X-Men fans

We all know they're not mine

Please read on and review…

**Chapter ****7**

The following week, Gambit had been feeling happier and a lot less on edge. Christmas had come and gone without a scratch, though the X-Men tended to prefer celebrating the New Year. As he woke, Gambit remembered he'd left his gifts in the dreadful boathouse. He snuggled closer to Logan.

"Something wrong, darlin'?" Logan asked, brushing his hair as he always did.

Gambit sighed. He knew he could never get tired of the feeling he got waking next to Logan, though he stopped the thought of calling him lover. "Remy just remembered he'd have to pass by de boathouse before de party tonight."

Logan crisped under him. They sat on the bed, and Logan frowned at him. "I don't want you in there, bub. The place is tearing itself apart."

"I know, homme, it's just dat Remy has some gifts dere, and he wanted to give dem, even if dey don't want dem."

He felt Logan's hand grab his chin and pull his head upwards so they could see eye to eye. "I'll get them for you, darlin', but you don't have to give one to everyone. I don't think some of them deserve your gifts." Gambit smiled sadly and Logan held him tight. "So, are you going to cook us something special tonight? Jubs started cooking herself and I know she'd love to learn some of your recipes." He prodded.

Remy nodded, a real smile creeping up his lips. "Morph said he'd teach Ol' Remy here a ting or two in de kitchen. It could be fun."

The day was someone quiet, Remy noted. He hadn't spent a moment alone. When he hadn't been cooking with Jubilee and Morph, he'd helped Beast bring out his presents. No sooner was he done that Colossus had asked for a training session with him and Nightcrawler, while Kitty monitored. Afterwards, he'd helped Storm set up the table for their feast and he realised he hadn't seen Logan since that morning.

He frowned as he set the last plate. At least no one had said anything out of line to him.

"Oh my stars and garters, what smells so good?" Beast said as he walked in.

Gambit smiled. "Just a little sometin Remy made wit de help of Jubilee and Morph."

"I made some of the deserts!" Jubilee called as she set up a few cupcakes and pies. She was quickly followed by Morph who carried out some entrées in all of six arms.

Storm laughed. "I believe someone is trying to fatten us up." She winked at Beast.

"Yes, well, let's get the celebration going." Bishop stated, starting the music. "Jubs, Morph, your food looks great."

Gambit made his way to the tree they'd set up by the window. There were a lot of gifts, but he wasn't sure where Logan had put his. Reading off the names, he noted only eight, maybe nine, where addressed for him. He smiled. It was eight, maybe nine, more than he'd expected. He hoped Logan would arrive soon.

When Logan showed up, they were getting ready to open the gifts. He smiled as Logan sat beside him, a hand around his waist. "Sorry I'm late, had a little something to take care of." He whispered.

The gifts made their way around, and Gambit noted most of those he'd made were thrown in a pile, unopened. He felt his heart dropped.

"Hey, wait a minute, there's a gift here from Xavier." Jubilee called by the tree.

"Really?" Scott stood, excited. "Pass it here, let's see what it is."

Jubilee picked it up and shook her head. "It's for you, Remy."

"Probably a pity gift. You know how Xavier can be." Jean crossed her arms, a little put upon.

Gambit frowned, but not at what she said. As he opened the gift, he realised it was a set of books. _No, dis ain't just books, dis is his notes._ Flipping through the top one, he realised Xavier had just trusted him with every secret the mansion held. Even some he knew neither Jean nor Scott had been told.

A letter fell out of the book. "What's it say, brother?" Storm asked, breaking the silence.

Gambit opened it.

"Dear Remy LeBeau,

I hope you can forgive me for not stepping up and helping you.

I never should have allowed the trial to take place in the first place.

I ask that someday you can forgive my behaviour.

For now, I find myself looking for a successor and hope you will accept.

Always, Charles Xavier"

Gambit wiped his eyes to not let the others see how moved he was. He'd never expected such an honour. Like everyone else, he'd thought Scott and Jean, Logan at most, would be asked to lead the team.

"I knew it, it's a pity gift." Jean spoke up, ending another descending silence. "I mean there's no way Xavier would actually give the team to you. It just means he accepts you back, that's all, right Scott?" She looked over to her husband, tight lipped.

Scott nodded. "Obviously. You'd have to be dense not to see it. Who would actually follow his leadership anyways?"

Warren and Bobby laughed at that. As Gambit began to rationalise the letter, Logan stood up. "That's it; I've had it with you, Summers. Remy's one of us, and you don't treat your own like that. If the Professor says he leads, then he leads. You got that?" He growl, claws out in the open.

Scott stood up, hand by his sunglasses. "I warned you not to take that tone with me, Logan. So long as I stand, I'll be leading the X-Men."

Surprisingly enough, Logan seemed to relax, his claws sinking back into his body. "Fine, you want to lead the X-Men, go ahead. I quit. Colossus, you still own that barn?"

Colossus frowned momentarily before seeming to catch on. Gambit was still feeling confused. "Yes, I do, and it is rather big at that. I could use some company, if it is what you have in store."

Logan nodded. "Good." Turning, he smiled briefly at Gambit. "If Chuck sees you leading his troops, I don't think it'd be right to refuse. What do you say?"

"Hey, hold on a second." Scott called. "You can't start a new team. We're the X-Men, we're Xavier's legacy."

"I for one don't see why we can't settle elsewhere, make new teams." Beast stood, arms crossed.

Bishop stood, facing him. "You can't take the jet. That belongs to the X-Men."

Logan shrugged. "Don't worry 'bout that. The Captain* owes me one."

As he turned to leave, Gambit hurried to catch up. He didn't know if he should be surprised anymore that Storm, Beast, Colossus, Kitty, Kurt, Jubilee and Morph were joining them. He did know, however, that the New Year couldn't have started better as midnight struck.

* * *

*Captain refers to Captain America, an old friend of his.


End file.
